PmS A Mutual Distaste
by jalvarez247
Summary: The two people you are about meet are … unique. These heroines are world famous! Where they come from that is. But soon enough, a force beyond their super imagination, is going to rip them from the world they know, and toss them like rag dolls in to another similar place. They will meet in earth, third earth that is. This is how Power girl meets Super girl.
1. kara your average american supergirl

PmS ~ A Mutual "Distaste" ~

Kara Zor - El – your average American supergirl –

My name, Kara Zor – El, was the first evidence that related me to my cousin. Superman, since the first day he met me, he had faith. Batman, eh, not so much. He thought I was a nuclear bomb waiting to go off. I stayed for a few weeks in the fortress of solitude under lock and key. Its been almost a year since I arrived on earth. I grew up in a space ship basically. But I became the adult I am today on earth. I was trained by wonder woman, superman helped. Batman still didn't LOVE the idea of another kryptonian on earth. I don't really remember what happened with the whole dark seid incident. But I do remember kicking his ass in smallville with kal – el. Or, here on earth, clark. Clark kent. So my alias, is kara kent. The clumsy oafs cousin and I am supergirl, cousin of the handsome iconic superhero.

I flew out my bedroom window while on my way to smallville high, I have long blond hair, my usual white v neck when I don't feel like dressing up and some short shorts. A typical teenage human looking girl. And im not even from earth. My planet was destroyed, krypton, but everyone knows supermans origin. It's the same thing with me, I just had a slower ship and a longer route. I arrived about one half a mile from school, I ran the rest of the way so no one sees me flying. The whole secret identity thing is pretty annoying when I miss things. I didn't go to prom, because of the joker. He's batman's villain! In Gotham, so he targets me. He tried to rape me so harely Quinn got super jealous, her and ivy beat the shit out of joker as I flew away. No one ever found out. Except maybe Meghan Martian, all Martians are bisexual do to the fact the can shape shift into any species. I always thought she liked me a little, even while dating conner, hes super boy. Hes my cousin too, or nephew its weird because hes a half clone of superman and lex luthor. Weird isn't it.

Well school went by quick, except trigonometry. I failed the class twice, I hate it so much. So now I'm off to metropolis, I hear nightwing is in the city for the week, that boy, mmm, I love dick. Literally, his name is dick Grayson. Boy wonder, I heard he can do some wonderful things to women too, haha, I've always wanted him, but Kori Anders or starfire has always had him wrapped around her finger. The girl knows no limits, I may wear a playboy Halloween costume looking version of superman's suit, but it's still more conservative than kori's costume! Her bottoms ride into her ass showing a lot, and two strips of purple just cover her nipples, skank. She also has speedy going for her, the red hood. Bitch. No one likes ginger cunts. She may be the good guy but shes no friend of mine. I flew into a forest and changed into my costume in seconds then darted through the skys at top speeds, I arrived in metropolis in seconds,

I flew past buildings and just enjoyed the sweet freedom. I spotted nightwing standing at the edge of a building fighting off some thugs. He was just so beautiful, so elegant, everymove was synced and powerful. When he took out the last thug he held him over the ledge of the building. I could hear his words "where is she!" he shook the dangling man around while he was too scared to mutter a clear word. He continued "wher the fuck is she! Do you have any idea what this could do to her or the whole damn earth?" the shady man finaly managed to say three words that nightwing didn't want to hear… "Fuck yourself" nightwing looked in my direction. He knew I was watching. He dropped the thug and I understood. I darted to the man plummeting to his near death I flew at the same speed he fell and caught him five feet from the ground, he stopped screaming then threw up. "uhm, ewh." I dropped him in disgust. I froze stood on him while nightwing grappled down.

"Hey nightwing, I think you've scarred this man enough. Just tie him up" he nodded, agreeing with me, "what you doing in metropolis supergirl?" I replied a smoothly as possible, he makes me the woman of steel, weak in the knees. He also manages to soften up some other parts of me too. "well… why are you in metropolis?" he kew he wasn't going to get an answer from me so he just responded as any normal super hero would "this son of a bitch knows where Circes, and shes up to no good" the thug sat there breathing hardly, appreciating the land he is sitting on. I look over to night wing. "give me a few minutes with him, okay?" he nods in approval. With that I grabbed the man by the collar and sky rocketed up. "tell me everything you know, or I will drop you, and I wont catch you this time. Understood?" the man gulped then said. "its too late for you, kara." He jabbed me with a rod concield in his sleve. I would've laughed at the attempt, because I'm indestructible, but he knew my name! But what really shocked me was that he, the thug, started turning into a she, Circes, to be exact. Before I could throw her away from me the prod exploded into a cloud of orange dust, I started to fall. It felt like forever…

*~* A.N this is a story that i am finally going to go all the way through with! if you havent noticed from the storys summary its called PmS for a reason. and i just wanna clarify things. Powergirl Meets Supergil. did you notice that? PMS, its clever :D hope you like the first chapter, and keep in mind its a rough draft, tell me what you like, dont like, any characters you might wanna see. maybe submit I already know the basic plot though. also. the story is going to explore supergirls (kara) sexuality. so if your against thath stuff... kill yourself. hahaham just kidding, dont hate on me for trying to make superheroes more human! jeez, this happens a year after super girl was re -introduced, some battles and memories she has are going to be fictional but with dc heroes and villians. i really hope you like it, im writing as two girls becuase i have to get better at writing in general. so having a different mentality or gender with you and your characters helps you get better in different writing styles. just bear with me. *~*


	2. Karenthe Extraordinary Extraterestrial

PmS ~ A Mutual Distaste ~

Karen Starr - the Extraordinary Extraterrestrial –

Okay, I look damn fine, I love this constume! It will make Robin crazy! Hahaha. It kind of resembles a leotard with super high holes for my legs and an open area on my chest, which has my "puppies" popping pleasantly and perkily. Wow… that was stupid. Well anyway, I'm sexy as hell. I turned away from the mirror I was admiring myself from and looked at the creeps I just caught trying to rob some small bank on the city's outskirts. I picked up one thug and said,

"why the hell would you try to rob a bank in a city you know is over populated with super heroes. Emphasis on SUPER!" he stammered to much. People annoy me, I threw him to one corner of the room we were in. "any one care to explain?" they all tried squirming away, I ran in front of one them and leaned over to have him look me in the eyes, he stared at my chest instead. "Fuck you" I pushed him into his partner that just managed to get up. They fell hard against the floor. The last guy was the biggest of the three. He didn't look as scared. I brought his face very close to mine, and breathed lightly on his cheek, then whispered in his ear "your not scared of me…? What if.. - " I paused then tried to sound as lusty as possible " - I make your knees weak?" then I kicked him in the groin so he collapsed. "the cops will find you here in 5 minutes, go ahead and kiss each other better, whatever the hell you can tied up. Good riddance!"

I opened the single door of the small room, it was a in an apartment. I walked into the elevator. I may be powerful, but im lazy as hell. I went to the top floor and stood out on the window. I yelled to the citizens below. "I cant take life! I don't want to live anymore!" people looked up and screamed! I heard gasps and ahhs, I jumped. Screams continued, I fell about half way to the bottom, after they were scared enough I slowed down the rate I was falling by about half. People now started to sound confused. I hit the floor in slow motion then just got up and flew away! "Hahahahah! Such suckers" hopefully ill make the front page of the daily planet, kal – L would love to see that. That's my name for him, to everyone he is clark kent, or superman, hes my uncle, well that's what I call him. hes actually my cousin biologically and in marriage, but when we were both sent off krypton, our dying planet, his ship was built for speed, mine was meant for me to grow up in a virtual version of krypton. I came to earth a year ago and clark finally let me be a hero, he says I am immature and violent though. I don't see it. My body is about tweny years old, but im actually a year younger than uncle clark, well we would be if krypton didn't, you know, KABOOM.

I fly at top speeds to gotham city, to meet robin, when tim drake (the former robin) left her she came to me because she knew I was close to him, I helped her get through her heart break, by having her fall for me, we have done plenty of things together, Im not lesbian, im just very open to any new things, especially the way she tastes. But that's for another day, I arrived at bruce manor and flew down the well that leads to the bat cave. It was massive, the computers where all so high-tech that they probably won't be released to the public for decades to come, but considering bruce wayne is a billionare, he gets anything. Like magic. No really, like magic Johnson, he doesn't have aids. Now that is super. I sit around "Alfred! Is robin here?" I didn't get a reply. "Alfred?" I tried shouting a little louder. It's weird. I went up the stairway and walked out the secret door behind the book case, its funny because I don't think anyone in this house actually reads books. I drift around the halls of the extensive mansion. I call foranyone in the house "robin! Alfred? Bruce?" no one. Someone jumoed at me from behind "rawr!" I flipped the shadow and threw it against the wall. OH NO. "robin! Im so sorry baby!" I ran up to her and she lifted her mask, boo. Circes? She thrust a baton into my stomach, I grabbed it and held it in my hand, just as I tried to smash her face in a cloud of blue smoke ingulfed me, I hit something hard and I flew backwards, endlessly…

*~* AN well this is the second chapter, i think its alot shorter than the rest. just read the first authors note in chapter 1 to understand my requests. haha, jope you enjoyes


End file.
